bakuganbattlebrawlersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan
Runo - Dan and Runo have known each other ever since they were kids at age 6, they first met at the park, Dan was playing baseball with other kids while Runo sat alone because she just moved into town with her parents , Dan then invites her to come and play with them and she accepts, at the end of the day Dan just leaves her without telling her his name until she calls out to him he tells and the two don't encounter each other again. A couple years later they are seen as online chatting buds along with Marucho, Alice, Julie, and Shun. Their parents then send them out to go get some meat because of a big sale day. They run into each other and discover that they live near each other (They had forgotten all about that time when they first met) and he says that they could be neighbors. Runo then begins to develop a crush on him. Dan and Runo share a few moments together in Season 1, and a lot of other people including the Battle Brawlers and some of there enemies notice that Runo means a great deal to Dan and usually try to kidnap her to make him lose his battles but Dan overcomes and always comes out victorious. In the series it shows how Dan is very protective of Runo and vice verse. At the end of Season 1 they are seen going on a date to the movies. In Season 2, (midway in the show) Runo appears in New Vestroia and she runs to him because of the fact that he left her without notice and tries to hug him but phases through him because she wasn't physically in new Vestroia, when Dr. Michael tells Dan that Runo may get stuck between worlds forever he becomes desperate and worries for her. He also gets angry at Shadow Probe for getting in his way of saving her. Dan then follows Runo into the gate that she entered along with Mira and Baron , but Spectra and other Vexos have followed them into Earth and now planed to kidnap her from Dan. It is also stated that she will join of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance because she gets partnered with an Egosaur and will battle along side him. Shun - Shun and Dan have also known each other since they were kids to because there mothers always had play dates and from that day on shun and dan were Best friends. They had also Created the Bakugan rules along with and decide what ability cards do. Shun and Dan always fight like him and runo but never as to the point of ripping each others heads off like they do. Dan and Shun are almost like brothers and would also protect each other from harm. Even though dan and Shun are competive but they realy do care for each other and are happy for each other for there winings in battles. They battled with each other in the fight agenst Naga with the other bakugan battle brawlers. In the Bakugan new vestroia series dan and shun get seperated because shun was transported into new vestroia trying to save the bakugan. When dan arives shun becomes apart of the bakugan reisitance to help them take down the vestles. Shun is the secound person dan tags battle with. Marucho - Marucho is the guy who dan can go to for getting advice on what to do in bakugan battles angenst enimies or aponets. They have sort of a younger brother/Older brother relationship going on in the bakugan series and are best friends through and through. Marucho also helped Dan and the others faceing naga in the battle to help drago become the strongest bakugan so that they can get the silent core and infidity core befor naga rules vestroia and earth. In the new vestroia series hes almost best man in dans book because marucho knows all about the true relationship between dan and Runo and teasses him with that to just sees how he reacts to what he says about him. Marucho is the third to partnerd up with dan in tag battles, Marucho uses water atributes while dan uses Fire atributes making them a powerful duo. Marucho also trys hard to keep the peace between people when they are agueing. Julie - Julie comes across as dan's friend and used to be his numver one fan (that possion is now taken by Baron 'he knows everything about the bakugan batlle brawlers and how they defeted naga). Julie is chatting budies with dan on the bakugan website along with the other bakugan brawlers and it can be showed that she used to have a big crush on him but then she relizes that she has romantic fellings for her childhood friend Billy so now there just good friends now. she also helped Dan and the others win the battle agenst naga. She uses earth atributes and is the forth to partnered up with dan in tag battles. She also can be a little bit nosey and gets into the relationship between him and runo along with marucho. She does apper in the new vestroia series but is unkown if she will play a bigger part in the seiries. Alice - Alice Plays the part almost as a worried big sister to dan and trys to help him in anyway she can but she does keep a secret from him and the other brawlers not only is her grandfather of hal g she is also massqurade and is the one who sent his other bakugan to the doom diemension along with some of the other bakugan brawlers bakugan to. she is the Girl dan goes to for emotional support with things like love and other emotions. She reviels to dan and the others that she is masqurade and they forgive her for what she had done because she diddnt even want to be this other identidy for herself but for her grandfather dr mickole, so she took part of her grandfathers mission with him. After masqurade is gone she is left with hydronoyed and helps dan and the others save vestroia. in the new vestroia series she is living with her grandfather and helping him complete the transporter for dan and there friends. it is unknown that she will have a bigger part of the series. Bakugan Reisistance Mira - Mira is the first person that marucho and dan meet in new vestroia and she takes them with her to the team base to meet the others of the reisitance which are : Ace, and Baron. She then teaches dan and marucho the ways of the bakugan battles in new vestroia because the rules are diffrent then thouse that dan and shun made for the earth battles and she teaches them about the vestles and how they want to slave the bakugan of new vestroia to make them to serve the prince new vestroia. She is sort of the baby sitter for the group because they always fights between dan and ace. She is the leader of the reisistance and one of the strongest bakugan brawler in the reisistance and she uses earth atributes in battle and is the third to get partnerd up with dan in bakugan new vestroia. Ace - he and dan dont get along that well in the series in fact ace totaly dislikes him in half way through the series. the reason for him not liking dan is because he atracts mira (Aka the girl he is in love with but is to shy to admit it to her). Ace is like dan when it comes to personality and in battle he is equaly as strong as him in most cases. But through it all they are friends and would protect each other if needed to and would help each other in dangerous situations. Baron - Baron is dan and the other bakugan brawlers number 1 fan (he took the number 1 fan possion from julie). he dan dan just became friends just like that because they were so mutch alike and he is fun and easly to be friends with. When in down situations he is usraly the one to lighten up the mood with a joke or two. just like dan he just hates being underestemated by others and would prove himself to them and show them that they were wrong of what they had called him and show him respect. Dan and baron get parterd the most in tag battles in new veestroia. Dan is a boy who loves playing Bakugan and gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one battle brawler in the world. He is a Pyrus battler, and his guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus-attribute Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He has a rivalry against Shun (who is a Ventus battler), who was once competing against Dan for top spot in bakugan ratings. His Drago loves Wavern, who holds the Infinity Core within her. Dan and, a fellow Brawler herself, Runo often argue with each other; Dan is in love with Runo but doesn't confess until the end of the series, when they are seen going on a movie date together. Also,during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. He is seen wearing similar clothes to the one's he had before, he is seen wearing a red top with white lines, like before, he still wears a yellow shirt underneath. He also wears new black pants. It is unknown whether this is his new permanent clothes or just for the date.Dan and Drago loves teaming up in battle and Dan mostly uses Delta Dragonoid. In the anime television series, Dan is voiced by Scott McCord. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Dan, now 15 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he separated himself from the core with the help of the Bakugan Ancestors. Drago recruited Dan (Marucho snuck off and joined them before the two knew it, while Shun's location is unknown. But shown in episode 6.) and took them to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron.In episode 5,he got A Scorpion Trap Bakugan from Mira. Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. So far, one has been destroyed by using some tricky moves that could have caused trouble if things weren't done right. In episode 10, he will be trying to save his girlfriend, Runo, before she dissapears forever. Dan has many different Bakugan. His most used obviously being Drago. Dan has been seen to use almost every type of bakugan with the Pyrus attribute. *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian) **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid **Pyrus Neo Dragonoid *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Siege *Pyrus Scorpion(Trap Bakugan) *Pyrus Fire Scorpion(Evolved Bakugan Trap) *Pyrus Fear Ripper *Pyrus Centipoid *Pyrus Manion *Pyrus Wormquake *Pyrus Laserman *Pyrus Hynoid *Pyrus Monarus *Pyrus Rattleoid *Pyrus El Condor *Pyrus Bee Striker